Vorschau
Montag, 22.07.19, Folge 1: Johann redet auf Martina ein, beim Pizza-Blitz aufzuhören. Martina weigert sich, da sie weiß, dass Johann damit ihre Beziehung zu Carsten meint. Valentin engagiert Corinne als neues Fotomodel für Friends. Marco berät sich mit Silke, welche Events sie im nächsten Halbjahr in der Stadthalle veranstalten werden. Martina erzählt Carsten von Johanns Versuch, sie auseinander zu bringen. Dienstag, 23.07.19, Folge 2: Benjamin ist neu in der Stadt und möchte neue Kontakte knüpfen. Er versteht sich von der ersten Sekunde an mit Corinne. Petra sieht es nicht gerne, dass Marco sich so gut mit Silke versteht. Carsten hat von Johann nichts anderes erwartet, doch er beschließt, Johann eine Lektion zu erteilen und Martina dauerhaft an sich zu binden. Valentin macht Corinne ein Angebot. Mittwoch, 24.07.19, Folge 3: Corinne ist geschockt, als Valentin ihr alle Möglichkeiten eröffnet, wenn sie gegentlich mit ihm schläft. Doch dann überlegt sie sich ihre Chancen, die sich dadurch eröffnen. Carsten macht Martina spontan einen Heiratsantrag, den sie überglücklich annimmt. Was wird Johann dazu sagen? Rebecca braucht einen neuen Babysitter für Fynn, um abends arbeiten zu können. Donnerstag, 25.07.19, Folge 4: Rebecca hat große Schwierigkeiten, einen passenden Babysitter zu finden. Doch als sie schon aufgeben will, trifft sie vor der Stadthalle auf Benjamin, der sich ihr spontan als Babysitter anbietet. Corinne fühlt sich noch immer unwohl dabei, Valentins Angebot anzunehmen. Petra überlegt, wie sie die Freundschaft zwischen Marco und Silke beenden kann. Freitag, 26.07.19, Folge 5: Johann schwört Martina, dass er alles unternehmen wird, um die Hochzeit mit Carsten zu verhindern. Diese beginnt daraufhin einen Streit mit ihm, der darin endet, dass sie ab sofort keinen Vater mehr hat! Benjamin macht es Spaß, abends auf Fynn aufzupassen. In ihm wächst langsam der Wunsch, eigene Kinder zu bekommen. Corinne lässt sich auf Valentins Angebot ein. Montag, 29.07.19, Folge 6: Benjamin unterhält sich am Abend mit Rebecca in der Stadthalle und erzählt ihr von seinem wachsenden Kinderwunsch. Petra redet auf Marco ein und gibt ihm zu verstehen, dass sie es nicht zulassen wird, dass er sich in sie verliebt. Dieser beginnt daraufhin einen Streit mit ihr und gibt ihr zu verstehen, wenn sie ihre Eifersucht nicht unter Kontrolle bekommt, ist die Beziehung beendet. Dienstag, 30.07.19, Folge 7: Johann kann es immer noch nicht fassen, dass Martina den Kontakt zu ihm abgebrochen hat. Silke lässt ihren Frust über Petra an Rebecca aus, was dieser nicht sonderlich passt. Carsten staunt nicht schlecht, als plötzlich seine Mutter vor ihm steht, da sich die beiden vor Jahren zerstritten haben. Sie erzählt ihm, dass sie den Streit vergessen will und neu anfangen will. Mittwoch, 31.07.2019, Folge 8: Sven beobachtet, als Valentin Corinne bedrängt, mit ihm in den Wald zu fahren. Als sie sich wehrt, schreitet er ein und ahnt nicht, was das für Folgen für ihn haben könnte. Carsten ist sich sicher, dass Franziska nicht hier ist, um einen Neuanfang mit ihm zu wagen. Rebecca freut sich währenddessen sehr, dass ihre Eltern in der Stadt sind. Benjamin befolgt Rebeccas Rat. Donnerstag, 01.08.19, Folge 9: Benjamin nimmt all seinen Mut zusammen und bitte Corinne um ein Date, welches sie zuerst ablehnt, sich dann allerdings doch überzeugen lässt. Sie weiß allerdings nicht, ob sie Benjamin von ihrer Abmachung mit Valentin erzählen soll. Dieser fürchtet derweil, dass Sven ihn bei der polizei anschwärzt und beschließt einen folgenschweren Schritt gegen ihn zu unternehmen. Freitag, 02.08.19, Folge 10: Rebecca und Silke beschließen, nach Feierabend die Kneipen der Stadt zu erkunden. Franziska geht Abends in die Stadthalle und trifft dort auf Johann, die beiden kommen nach ein paar Drinks ins Gespräch. Valentin wiegt Sven ihn Sicherheit, indem er ihm vorlügt, Corinne wäre sehr betrunken gewesen und wollte deswegen nicht in sein Auto einsteigen.